


Hammer's Totally Heavy-Handed and Incompetent Revenge

by forgetmenotjimmy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Steve Rogers, Explosions, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, at the end of IM2, Justin Hammer swears revenge on Pepper. He waits until Tony and Rhodey are halfway across the world to launch his attack.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, thanks to SHIELD, Iron Man and War Machine aren't the only superheroes in Pepper's rolladex. Steve thinks Pepper's just swell and doesn't take too kindly to somebody trying to hurt her."</p><p>Cue badass!Steve and competent!Pepper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer's Totally Heavy-Handed and Incompetent Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kink prompt: http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2755765#t2755765
> 
> So I've been working on this on and off for about two years, it turned out surprisingly fiddly with all the logistical details and Steve and Pepper kept on demanding more chances to show off their badass skillz.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Goodbye Tony.” Pepper said with a finality only slightly usurped by mirth under the surface. She hung up on her boss, now boyfriend too, her exasperation mostly amusement, only fading slightly as she looked over the reports for a final time. Everything seemed to be in order, something which was much easier to achieve with a certain genius on the other side of the country. Yes, it had definitely been worth all the extra effort to get him to the tech conference in LA for her to be able to not have to worry about what he was getting up to. Alright, that was a lie, she still worried occasionally but not as much as usual, the amount of work she got done was amazing even by her standards. Still, she sighed a little as she flipped through some more folders, checking through everything before she felt she could leave for the day, _that man_. Even all those miles away that man still managed to affect her, his voice as loud and bright as if he’d been next to her, the warmth of his tone enveloping her insides in a warm, snuggly embrace. God she loved him. Smiling, she looked up as there was a knock on the office door, checking the clock, she frowned a little before remembering. Oh, her escort! Pepper quickly checked her appearance in her handheld mirror before calling him in. The door opened and Captain America entered, smiling a little. Pepper smiled back. The Captain was incredibly attractive considering his old-fashioned clothing, classic features with a strong jaw and other, strong things… Clearing her throat, Pepper forced herself to be nice and professional, this was a national icon after all, and she had a boyfriend.

“Mr Stark alright, Miss Potts?” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes but his lips were pulled up in a polite, formal smile. This was only their second real meeting though they had corresponded by text as they had tried to wrangle Tony from two directions, the Captain had made a self-deprecating joke about himself resembling a sheep dog which she’d enjoyed, so Pepper hadn’t quite got a concrete read on the hero. However, he’d seemed genuine enough on their first meeting, he was always courteous and helpful on the phone and Tony had a reluctant respect for him, which spoke volumes on its own. So she smiled warmly in reply and said mock-sternly.

“Please Steve we’ve been over this, call me Pepper.” His smile softened into a more genuine one at that sort-of running joke between them.

“Of course…Pepper.” Smiling at that, she gestured that he come inside.

“I’m not quite done, just a few more t’s to cross and i’s to dot, won’t be long.” He nodded, looking around the office reservedly, hands clasped behind his back. She coughed lightly and tried to ignore the warmth in her cheeks, doing a final read through of everything. After a few minutes of quiet, she glanced up, curious as to what he was doing, and saw him at the floor length window, gazing out on the afternoon view. He was in casual clothes but he was carrying a round-shaped bag, about the size of his shield. Small grin at the presence of the shield fading, Pepper was suddenly aware that he hadn’t been in this century that long, a few months by the SHIELD records Tony had hacked into. Seeing the skyline of your home town with significant changes must be difficult. Her heart went out to him but if she’d judged him correctly, he wouldn’t appreciate her sympathy, so she just went on with her work, sorting the folders for her PA to file when she came back. The poor dear had come down with the flu the day before and Pepper decided she could muddle through on her own instead of hiring a temp for a few days. Standing, she gathered her things, shut down her computer and smiled at an expectant Captain. He gestured to the door and followed her out.

“So how have you been Steve? I hear SHIELD’s been pretty quiet recently.” Ever since the Hammer incident she and Natasha had kept in contact, exchanging texts and updates, though they had grown sporadic during the aftermath of the whole alien attack thing. Those few days had really shaken her, not really the alien aspect though she was as shocked as everyone else to discover that they did indeed exist and had the means to invade Earth. No, it had been what had happened to Tony, what he’d done, what he’d been prepared to do. At first, she had almost been unable to process it, her emotions tangling together into a confusing mess: terror, anger, joy and most of all, love. She could never have believed that she could love him more, but there she was, feeling even more in awe of this man she’d known for so long and yet whose depths she was only just discovering. Back in the present, Steve smiled a little, shrugging.

“I’ve been doing okay. Busy catching up on…everything.” He gestured at the city. “I’m very honoured you’re going to show me a little of your New York.” She smiled, thinking about what she had planned for that evening and trying not to laugh at his assumption that she wasn’t also benefiting from showing him around. In fact, all Tony had really done was inform Pepper she was on ‘Steve babysitting duty’ until he returned, something with which Pepper didn’t argue. After all, she deserved a treat after working so hard lately. She’d decided to drag him round an art gallery using one of her VIP passes and stop for a light dinner somewhere; it was only right of her to try and help the poor man re-acclimatise after all. They carried on their light conversation down the corridor, the building feeling empty in the after-hours quiet. Pepper shivered slightly as they approached the elevator banks, noting that the hallway felt a lot colder than her office. Steve narrowed his eyes a little, discerning her discomfort and she shrugged.

“I guess JARVIS is conserving energy, no one else is here after all.” He smiled and teased her gently about her work ethic. Unconsciously they moved closer together and when Steve adjusted the strap of his shield bag, Pepper felt the urge to joke about it, confident that she had a good read on how he’d respond to friendly banter but she was interrupted. The elevator arrived with a quiet ding and Steve froze, like a hare hearing the wings of an eagle above. Pepper tensed too, her hairs standing up and throat abruptly dry, instinct screaming at her. Steve side-stepped close to her, glancing between the stairs and the elevator and she felt her cell vibrate in her inner jacket pocket as the elevator doors opened. Before she could react the Captain grabbed her arm suddenly, yanking her backwards.

“Steve? What-”

A loud boom interrupted her, the whole room shaking violently, a force knocked her back onto the floor and felt the sudden, white heat all around her, a flash of flames and she was too suffocated to scream. The world went blank for a few seconds, before all she knew was that she was pinned down as a loud, insistent ringing sounded through her head. _God, what…? What rock concert was she at this time? Had Rachel let her get into another fight with a random dickhead again?_

Then the weight on top of her shifted and memory came back with a rush of sound. Burning, burning everywhere and a faraway voice coming from lips right in her face.

“Run!” Pulled up onto her unsteady feet, a firm hand grabbed one of hers and half-dragged her along back down the corridor. Stomach churning, she gasped for air, forcing her mind onto keeping herself upright and running, no time to think about what the hell was happening. The world was blurry and almost soundless, the loud, ominous ringing in her ears disorientating her, she blinked hard and shook her head a little to try and snap everything back into focus. As they ran she only caught glimpses of fire and Steve’s ash-covered face, his shield in the other hand, the plastic case that had been around it was hardly there, random strands sticking to the metal, likely from being exposed to the explosion. Wildly she wondered how they’d survived it, they’d been standing right the fuc- Suddenly Steve swerved into her and she would have fallen if he hadn’t reached round her shoulders and half-pulled, half-hauled her down a random corridor as she belatedly heard a crack from behind them. Her blood went cold as she snatched a glance behind them, a faint cloud of dust rising from the wall. Sniper.

“Keep calm!” The sharp command from beside her did a little to ease the panic swooping in her stomach. But not much. She tried not to tremble, urging the blood pumping through her to invigorate her wobbly legs, _nerves of steel Pepper, nerves of steel._ For a long, heart-wrenching moment she fervently wished Tony was there, to hear his voice even through the Iron Man modulator would have been a lifeline. They’d almost reached the emergency stairs at the end of the corridor when the glass windows suddenly shattered all around them. Yelping, Pepper cowered under the warm body which was surrounding her, pushing her into a crouch, shielding her from the glass shards. After a second of harsh breaths, Steve squeezed her hand and said urgently.

“Come on.” He pulled them up and took a step towards the stairs before halting. Pepper glanced up at him, taking in his intense stare at the doorway before his expression clouded. He muttered under his breath and pulled her back a step. “Fuck.” Pepper realised two things simultaneously: Captain America just swore and her phone was still vibrating in her pocket. She didn’t have time to reach for it before Steve was backing away from the stairs, still protecting her from the broken windows and glancing at the doors along the corridor. “Pepper, is there another exit?” Trusting his judgement not to take the stairs she ran through the building schematics quickly in her head.

“Yes! My office! Come on!” Now it was her pulling him, she led them through one of the office doors, her feet protesting and breath short, she navigated the maze of the interconnecting office doors. Steve followed her willingly, his whole body tense, looking out for further dangers. As they were running Steve suddenly slowed. “If they’re here for you, they’ll go to your office,” his voice lowered as he talked to himself, “I think there was another group at the stairs next to the elevators, they’re probably sweeping this floor.” Pausing, now not sure where to go, Pepper asked incredulously.

“If they managed to get swat teams and snipers in the building, why would they try to blow us up first?” Steve continued glancing over his shoulder and at the office window as he answered.

“It wasn’t that strong a blast, I couldn’t get a good look at the device. So either it malfunctioned or it wasn’t meant to kill.” _Oh,_ Pepper thought, _so that’s his tactical Captain face, I really can’t blame Tony’s crush now_. Then he frowned, breaking through her realisation. “Though attempting to stun someone with an explosion is a terribly incompetent and-” Pepper groaned, cutting him off.

“Oh God, it’s Hammer.” Before either of them could react, shouts came from behind them. Steve turned to her.

“We’ll have to chance it.” Blinking, she realised that he meant going to her office so she nodded and carried on leading him there.

“There’s a hidden ladder which leads all the way down the building. Tony had it installed after the whole,” she hesitated, about to say ‘the whole Obie thing’ when she reconsidered and finished, “Iron Man thing. I thought it seemed a bit paranoid at the time but I’ll definitely have to thank him later.” _If there is a later…_ Reaching the last door before her office, she forced the panic and fear down, pulling on Steve’s arm to stop him. He looked at her with a fierce concern but she just nodded at the door and he understood immediately, creeping forward to listen at the door for intruders. After a long moment he straightened, motioned for her to move back and away. Wildly, she realised that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands the whole time and looking up at Steve it was obvious he’d realised the same. Breathing out slowly she relaxed her grip and let go, retreating down the corridor a little as he nodded once at her, shield raised. In an explosion of motion he launched into the room and Pepper almost yelped at the sound of the shield hitting things, presumably fleshy things, but forced herself to stay calm. In the quiet of the next few seconds she resisted the urge to leave the exposed corridor or look over her shoulder when suddenly Steve re-appeared, face grim but calm. He beckoned her in and she sidestepped the two bodies lying on the floor, not pausing to check their condition as she rushed over to the emergency ladder. Flipping the hidden panel in the wall, she did an iris and fingerprint scan before the trapdoor swung open, revealing a long drop down. She looked up at Steve and they shared a determined and reassuring nod before she started climbing down. She really wasn’t wearing the right shoes for a hurried climb down thousands of rungs in a tight emergency shaft but Pepper wasn’t one to ask for sugar with life’s lemons so she grit her teeth and climbed as fast as she could without falling. Above her she heard a groaning metallic sound, hoping that it was the sound of Steve re-closing the trapdoor rather than something more ominous. Down and down they went, only their heavy breaths echoing off the tight walls accompanying them, the tension never letting up no matter how long they climbed. Time had lost all meaning in the shaft, there was only rung after rung after rung and a protective presence above her.

"Stupid Hammer!" She muttered under her breath. A huff of laughter came from above so she guessed it was louder than she intended, or, you know, super-hearing or something. Pepper winced as the aching in her feet only got worse as they descended and mentally cursed Hammer again. It must be him, only he would plan such a kidnapping/assassination this sloppy. It was so bad she couldn't even tell what his end goal was! She was tempted to ask for Steve's theories but thought better of it; even though he hardly knew her or Tony, she'd heard him express his opinion of Hammer and it had not been pretty despite the lack of curse words. Pepper tried to distract herself from her current ordeal by wondering how Steve had managed to form such an unsavory opinion of the sub-par engineer despite only being awake in this century for a short time. Had he read SHIELD's files about what had happened with Vanko or had he simply had the misfortune of using some Hammertech? Suddenly, she heard another curse and her name being called as there was a crash from above them, startled she almost lost her grip and stumbled a moment, muscles clenching fiercely as she clung on. In a rush of air her protector swung down, pushing off the walls to settle behind her, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and Steve whispered urgently in her ear.

“Let go!” Glancing up to see flashlights, she grit her teeth and let go of the rung, heart jack-hammering against her ribs as they plummeted. Head fizzing, the steel around them seemed to warp as they fell, her vision blurring as she struggled to breathe. Abruptly they stopped, Pepper unable to contain a yelp as the tight arm around her pressed harder, protecting but bruising her waist. She felt herself being tugged as the sound of screeching metal echoed in the thin tunnel and they tumbled through an emergency hatch onto one of the floors. Winded by their collision with the floor, she coughed, body feeling bruised and tender as she was being dragged upwards. Pepper managed to catch flashes of Steve’s tight-expression in between glimpses of the soft smoke emitting from the emergency hatch. She’d only just realised that they had literally been smoked out of their escape route when the Captain said sharply.

“Let’s try the stairs again, they can’t have covered every floor.” Nodding she accepted his outstretched hand and they ran again, Pepper feeling even more breathless and silently thanking her no-nonsense personal trainer for getting her in shape, five months ago she would have collapsed already. They turned a corner and arrived back at the emergency stairs, Steve immediately slowed down, his body coiled and alert. Pepper took a moment to appreciate that his hand had managed not to crush hers before he suddenly backed into her, making an annoyed sound under his breath. Catching a glimpse around him she saw more thick smoke curling round the edges of the doorframe. Having pushed her far enough away, Steve stopped, eyes darting around the corridor as his other hand squeezed the straps of his shield. Dread rising up in her, Pepper opened her mouth not knowing what she was going to say when she shifted and felt her phone in her pocket. SHIELD! They must have offices in New York, if she could reach Natasha- Her train of thought was cut off by another crashing noise and Steve throwing them to the ground. Great, more glass smashing, she was beginning to get tired of it as her knees groaned in protest at hitting the floor so hard.  

“Here!” Cursing, again!, Steve hustled them into a small alcove out of sight of the window, only his head sticking out to glance around outside.

“Pepper!” Snapping her gaze from the broken glass to his face, she gulped, mouth too dry to reply. “Are you alright?” Through the wild fear rushing through her, she felt the urge to laugh manically at the absurd question but managed a tight nod, chest heaving madly. Steve was assessing the situation and desperately she hoped he didn’t feel as cornered as she did. Breathing in deeply and bolstered by his calmness, she peeked a look at the window too. They were on the East side of the building, meaning that the bank building was only a floor or two below them, and close, maybe close enough to… Clenching his jaw for a moment, Pepper saw his tactical mind racing for a plan and realised the same moment he did what their best option was. He turned to her, voice reassuring but commanding. She could hardly believe that he was thinking what she thought he was.

“Right now, Pepper-” obviously he was about to ask politely to pick her up, but Pepper had experience in these situations so she half-threw herself into his arms, barking.

“Yes! Now!” Unable to see his face, she felt a snatch of amusement at imagining his expression before she felt his body tense, ready itself and she was suddenly aware of her own body, the small scratches on her face and neck, bone-deep bruises _everywhere_ and blood pounding in her throat, fierce and panicked. He ran and jumped and she couldn’t watch, pressing her face into his chest, hearing his fast heartbeat through his warm chest. Wind whipped around them, a loud, empty whistling in her ears as she curled even closer into him. His grip on her was shifting, she could almost feel his muscles working, straining. With a jolt they landed, she gripped him even tighter, his breath harsh above her as he staggered slightly. Eyes still tightly shut she just held on and breathed heavily as he ran on. She couldn’t stop shaking when they finally came to a stop. Steve’s voice was urgent but gentle.

“It’s okay, we’re okay. Pepper? Pepper, look at me,” slowly she un-tucked her head from his chest and looked up at him, he looked worried but intact, “are you alright?” Letting out a huge breath, she smiled shakily.

“I..I think so.” He flashed her a quick, relieved smile before looking up and around, his features hardening as he considered the area. Feeling awkward in his arms, her adrenaline draining rapidly, she patted his shoulder, signalling for him to put her down. For a split-second it looked like he wasn’t going to comply, something like panic flashing across his face. But then he nodded and gently lowered her to the ground, keeping a steady hand under her arm as she wobbled a little, feeling a bit dizzy. Shaking her head and straightening her slightly ruined suit, she glanced around, realising that they were standing on the roof of the bank building. It took a long moment for it to sink in. They’d made it. Her phone was still buzzing and seeing the caller ID she almost laughed, answering quickly.

“Natalie.” With an unusual show of emotion, Natasha let out a little huff of relief before resuming in her usual cool manner.

“Potts, glad I could catch you. Where are you?” Watching Steve stalking around the perimeter and listening at the stairs to the roof, Pepper breathed in again deeply before answering in a suddenly hoarse voice. “On the roof of the bank building, we’re fine, we’re both fine.” She thought she could hear a smile in Natasha’s voice when she answered.

“Good, SHIELD is taking care of the attackers, stay put and we’ll come to you. Oh, and Iron Man’s on his way.” _Thank Goodness._ Pepper turned to look at Steve as Natasha hung up; he was jogging back to her, apparently satisfied that they were safe from further threats. His face and neck were covered in soot and his clothes were rumpled and his hair was a mess but Pepper only saw his quiet strength and the concern in his eyes as he came over. Seeing her gaze, he smiled tentatively, eyes full of a nebulous emotion, before glancing up and nodding to the space behind her. That glorious voice reached her before the woosh of the suit.

“Pepper!” Turning, she felt an exhausted relief, almost falling into those firm mechanical arms. Her voice gone, she could only meet him embrace fiercely. Feeling her eyes burning she squeezed them tight, refusing to let the tears fall. She could feel herself coming down from the adrenaline high and tried to hold back flashes of the ordeal and her racing thoughts about what would happen next. She wanted to relish the moment.

“Get in here, you.” Confused for a second by Tony’s order, she looked up to see Steve being pulled under one of Tony’s arms. Holding back a laugh at Steve’s surprised and embarrassed expression, she curled an arm around his bicep, because by God she couldn’t reach around those massive shoulders, and pulled him close. Pleased to feel safe at last, she barely listened to Tony’s babbling, letting it wash over her, glad to be hearing it. She vaguely recognised questions and managed to give some weak assurances that she was fine, helped along by JARVIS’ analysis from the suit. Finally, they all pulled back and Pepper looked up to Steve only for her thought to be voiced by Tony, who said simply.

“Thank you.” Steve looked between them for a moment and smiled gently, blush fading slightly.

“No, it was my pleasure.” Pepper grinned, her body was aching and her feet were killing her but when Tony joked with an angry undertone, none of that mattered.

“Now, who’s up for decommissioning a Hammer?” She shared a look with Steve, his eyebrow raised in amusement, before turning to Tony with an unimpressed look on her face. He shrugged unapologetically. “Okay, so it’s not my best work, but I’ve hardly had any time to think about it and I was busy worrying about you and-” Shutting him up with a swift kiss, Pepper held back a laugh and let the fire in her belly spread. Looking at her boys and seeing the sparks of dark mischief in their eyes she put an arm around them both, facing the Tower and declaring in her ‘this is war’ voice.

“He won’t know what hit him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome anyone? :P That’s how I’d see the epilogue going anyway…Along with lots of Hammer decommissioning.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :D


End file.
